


Better Than A Tip Any Day ;)

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe-No Capes, Because of Jason's mouth, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Dick and Barbara have a great sibling like relationship, Dick is a Sexy Barista, M/M, Rated T for just one piece of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: Every Thursday Morning in the month of November, Bruce always likes to stop by the newly opened Coffee Shop known as The Java Lava on his way to work to get his usual black coffee and jelly filled donut. However, There is only one person that always likes to brighten his day for him to get a good start ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a little break from doing my current story, Evergreen, EverBlue to work on this which has been in my head while doing the fic hope you enjoy I hope this will be good. Comments are a girl's best friend let me know what you think :)

 

      **Where: Wayne Manor, Gotham City.**

**Time: 7:15 A.M.**

**November 14th,**

**Season: Autumn.**

Bruce straightened his crimson red neck tie making sure that it had fit around his nicely pressed shirt as he stared at himself in his full body mirror. He looked tired, worn out, not to mention his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles around to add to the touch while he stretched his stiff limbs and yawned the most quiet yawn he could muster.

     Just late last night, he had pulled yet another all-nighter to stay pass closing time at the office signing the last stack of papers that needed to get done in order for the dealers to sign. Rolling his eyes with thoughts of those stiff necked rubber neckers asking himself about why they couldn't get somebody else for a change; but he didn't have time to ponder over those thoughts for he checked his expensive silver Rolex watch for the time to see that he had to leave if he was ever going to get to the company on time. Rubbing his face and sighing one more time, he soon made it downstairs to the garage to pick out the vehicle that he was going to be driving for the day.

     He made a small smile as he got out the silver Mercedes-Benz knowing full well that it had been awhile since he had taken it out for a spin and today was the day for it to be seen for the very first time. He would have to thank Alfred later for keeping it nice and spotless. Fall was always a wonder to behold in Gotham. Although the early morning sun wouldn't show up for another 15 minutes, the sky was a work of art as it was painted in different shades of red and orange that would be a forever kodak moment to have along with what once were green leaves on tree branches were of the same colors as the sky itself as they blew gracefully down towards the ground creating a wonderful sight for people who were out taking their children to school as well as their pets for their morning walk to keep their bodies moving and active at the same time.

     Although Bruce was not a morning person, he took great pleasure of watching the Gotham citizens becoming well serene within their surroundings grasping the changing season right before their very eyes. How the minds of the young and old alike loved to take in the simple pleasures in life clearly without any care in the world whatsoever.

     As he got to a red stoplight, thus checking the time on the car radio that read 7:37, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he had just enough time to get to work; which meant stopping by at his favorite coffee shop known as the Java Lava to get his usual which consisted of a cup of black coffee and jelly filled donut. Bruce rarely ate breakfast when he had to leave early but the thought of today being Thursday worked good enough for him.

     The Java Lava was known to be the official hang out spot especially for the individuals who were on the go to go to their own workplaces. Since its grand opening from a couple months ago, business there had been going pretty well. It was a small establishment, but it was always abuzz with customers who couldn't get enough of the freshly brewed hot beverage along with other things that they had sold for the early morning rush especially with their pastries that came out fresh out of the oven with natural ingredients that would also draw the attention of kids who had immense sweet tooths.

     Bruce chuckled as he had thought back to the day when Clark had introduced him to the place when he came here on assignment from Metropolis to get the latest scoop about what the Billionaire was planning next for his new Charity function. The man was old, but had on a friendly face when he saw his first two patrons coming in for a cup of Joe. Despite being in his mid 60's, he had a lot of life in him as he multitasked many positions at once going from table to table to make sure that everyone was comfortable and satisfied with what they had requested. However, he didn't stay very long for his older brother had been on permanent bed rest due to having heart disease and had to go back to Utah to be with him.

    Within three weeks later came a brand new face but was much younger-being the age of only 24 years old. From what old man Jenkins had referred was that the trainee had 4 years experience of working in cafes since graduating from college with a Bachelor's Degree in Business Management. He was always perky, and happy willing to put a smile on every face he met but was calm and reserved rarely getting mad. His parents had been murdered by falling to their deaths while performing their trapeze act at the circus where he was born and raised in until he was 9 years old at the time as well as being taken into the home by Commisioner Jim Gordon who also had a daughter who was a little older than the young man by only 3 years but they got along very well with one another.

    Relieving the thoughts out of his head, the Wayne heir soon found a parking spot.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 9 kudos already? Thanks to all for taking the time to read this! ^.^ Enjoy Chapter 2!

 

     Inside was a wonderful scent of the freshly grounded and brewed coffee beans along with the sweet aroma of hot cinnamon rolls that had came out of the oven by the time Bruce made it through the glass door. Like any other Thursday, the place was packed leaving patrons of young and old, size, and color to either grab their beverages on the go or just sitting down on the nice plush chairs enjoying their delicacies while people watching through the windows.

     "That will be $7.25. And here is a nice piping hot pumpkin muffin for you sweetie." A little girl who looked to be the age of 5 grinned brightly up at the nice man who had the most sweetest smile ever to behold as she thanked him and waved goodbye while holding her mother's hand in the process as they were off for her to go to her Kindergarten class. "Come back soon, have a nice day." He waved back thus turning his back to the counter.

     The business man smiled warmly seeing the heart touching moment unravel before him. He was a lot like Old Man Jenkins when he would see how the elder would deal with children back when he was the one running the place. Checking his watch once again and sighed, he calmly went up to the counter observing the large case full of the tasty pastries that looked appealing to the naked eye. Muffins of different flavors, mini pies, cupcakes, and even tarts were all nicely decorated with any type of garnish that looked so neatly done that it was actually adorable and worth eating.

     "Can I help you Sir?" Bruce quickly looked up only to have his breath taken away in an instant. The man behind the counter definitely looked to be exactly 24 years old just like what the elder had described him to be. He had an olive colored skin tone while sporting the most bluest eyes that sparkled and twinkled like sapphires at night-time that looked so beautiful that would captivate almost anyone who would walk in here and just get lost in them for hours on end.

     "Um Sir? Sir? Is everything alright?" The way he cocked his head slightly sideways was so cute! as Bruce just smiled warmly but with the snap of fingers, he quickly shook his head and turned a slight pink wishing that the place was empty right now; this was so embarrassing!

     "Oh uh... yeah, I'm good I feel good." He said in one rushed sentence that without catching his breath making the young guy look even more concerned but Bruce just held up his hand as an indication that he was fine and nothing was a problem as he asked for a cup of black coffee and a jelly donut for he had to be getting to work real soon.

     "Oh I'm terribly sorry, we're fresh out of them, but if you like, you can try one of our home made desserts here and I will happily give it to you." 

     Bruce nodded feeling quite thankful. Scanning the case again, he decided to give one of the pies a try asking for a pumpkin one that was lightly dusted with cinnamon. Smiling to let him know that it was a great pick, he soon slipped on some gloves and grabbed a pair of tongs to take it out to put in a brown paper bag giving it to him along with his coffee.

     "Here you go. That will be $8.34." Instead of cash, Bruce soon got out his Mastercard which surprised the barista seeing him swipe it into the card reader.

     "It has been a pleasure seeing you. I hope to come back again real soon." He smirked but not without looking at his nametag and nodded his head leaving to head out as two young men were already heading in who both nodded their heads in greeting but not without staring at his backside.

     "Hey Dick!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, but it will get better believe me when I tell you ;) look out for more! Stay Tuned!


	3. Chapter 3.

 

      **Where: Wayne Enterprises.**

Throughout the rest of the morning, Bruce was trying very hard to concentrate on his tasks but no matter how many times he was reading the same sentence in a paragraph of his papers, or even typing on his computer, he just couldn't get the Barista out of his mind. The pumpkin pie was left untouched in the paper bag seeing that it was still warm and he was very hungry.

     Wasting no time, he took out the delicious treat biting into it to savor its rich flavor as well as washing it down with his coffee that had cool down somewhat by the time he had gotten to the office. Swallowing the last luscious morsel and dabbing his mouth with a napkin, he soon got back to the workload right in front of him feeling better than ever but not without growing a little smile in return as if having a telepathic response to let him know that he had appreciated the morning pick-up.

      **Where: The Java Lava Coffee Shop.**

**Time: 11:38 A.M.**

"Bruce Wayne?" Dick asked as Wally nodded his head vigorously having the most brightest grin ever that could split Canada in half.

     "Of course, dude you really need to catch up on Facebook a lot more often. He's the C.E.O of Wayne Enterprises in which he had inherited from his father after the night that... had changed everything." 

     Dick grew confused wanting to ask what had happened but Jason had opened his mouth first before the red-head had a chance to speak.

     "Didn't you see the suit he was wearing? That probably costs more than my entire apartment alone! and damn he looks so hot and sexy even! Imagine those abs and that ass? He must work out a lot. I wish that was me behind the counter and not you Dickiebird. You always get the hottest customers around! I'm so jealous!" 

     Dick soon sweat-dropped and shook his head couldn't believe that he was that oblivious of meeting a well known celebrity in the coffee shop had he been warned, he would've fixed himself a lot more better than wearing an ordinary midnight blue turtleneck and jeans. He soon straightened his long ponytail that had went pass his shoulders thinking about getting it cut but he was told time and time again that he looked very handsome with his hair long and that there was no need to chop most of it off.

     "I see both of you are pretty excited but don't you think you two are taking it a bit too far perhaps? I mean yes he might be rich and all, but he is just like the rest of us. We can't always compare ourselves to other people like that or else we would be giving them the wrong impression that we have it bad and I know that we don't. Just take Babs for example, her dad is the Commisioner of the P.D. and he is still a normal guy regardless of how much he makes in a week, month, or year."

     "Yeah, yeah, we get it. But come on Dick, this is Bruce Wayne we are talking about here. The man has millions plus he hosts a lot of those big time fancy parties over at his mansion. From what I see on his Facebook, he always announces when they're going to be and what they are about especially when it comes onto helping the poor and give away a heck of lot more when it comes onto children needing special care or a brand new home. Now that is what I call great humanitarian work right there."

     Dick looked over his friend's shoulder as Wally's thumb was scrolling down the many pictures that were there of Wayne. From the fancy dinners, to even playing with his son, he grew a smile on his face. The more he looked at the photographs, the more smitten he was becoming; although he only met himfor those couple of minutes, it felt like he had known him from the day he was born as his sapphire blues sparkled even more.

     "Excuse me Sir, but can I get another one of those eclairs please?" Asked a middle-aged man who was sitting at his table who happened to finish off his last one as Dick sighed but got back to his warm and welcoming position doing his job to the best of his ability.

 


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My, My, My aren't we lucky? Another update in just one day? :) lol! Hope you all enjoy!

 

     Board meetings were always such a drag when it came onto being the C.E.O of the most famous company. Men and Women in different colored suits were paying undivided attention as Bruce was going through the schematics of a new building that children could go to after school in the afternoons. Most of them were impressed of the layout seeing that they had kids of their own and wanted to brighten and strengthen their horizons to help them get used to their environment that would also help to broaden their learning experiences while some on the other hand just rolled their eyes wanting for the boring moment to be done and over with already.

     Finally at about 2:00, the executives and supervisors left leaving the man to pack up his papers, pie charts, and other diagrams thus stacking them neatly in the process to make everything more lighter to carry. Soon, the door opened revealing to be a medium-sized woman who looked to be in her early 30's sporting long red hair that was tied up in a tight bun along with a fair skin tone and light hazel brown eyes. 

     "Mr. Wayne, it's lunch time. Would you like for me to get you anything?" 

     Bruce shook his head and smiled. "That's alright Miranda, I'm going to be going out to eat instead. Unless if you would like to come with me that is." He said giving out a little wink that caused her to blush as well as huffing looking the other way.

     "Mr. Wayne, I'll have you know that I am a married woman. Just because my husband is away in the Navy, doesn't mean that you can have your way with me. Or else I will definitely call the police and have them lock you up." She winked back causing him to chuckle.

     "Awww... and I'm good friends with the Commisioner. What would he think?"

     Miranda giggled and shook her head knowing that her boss was just joking around which was rarely seen indicating that he was having a great day so far. Meaning in her opinion, he must have met somebody rather new and of course very good looking indeed. She just had to get to the bottom of it.

      **Where: The Glittering Pink Rose Cafe.**

**Time: 2:34 P.M.**

Bruce smiled seeing the waitress as she set down his and his secretary's meals which consisted of the Shrimp Linguine along with a bowl full of breadsticks and lemonade to wash it all down. As she left for them to enjoy, Bruce soon digged in savoring the flavor of the seasoned shrimp while the red headed female just took a breadstick observing her boss's new found behavior.

     "Okay spill, what's with the bright and cherry attitude all of a sudden?" Bruce blinked twice wondering what the attractive woman was on about as he swallowed his food dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

     "What are you talking about?" Miranda pouted as she crossed her arms observing him more carefully.

     "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You have been feeling different all day not that it's not a good thing don't get me wrong but... how should I word it out. Hmmm... oh yes that's right you met somebody today didn't you?" Silence. "Oh come on Bruce, I promise you I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

     Gently setting down his silverware and cleared his throat, the C.E.O then revealed. "Yes, I did meet someone this morning... over at the Coffee Shop. Apparently, Old Man Jenkins moved back to Utah to be with his brother who is bedridden so the shop has a replacement manager-who happens to be a young man instead. His name is Richard Grayson." 

     Miranda cocked her head slightly for what seemed like a few minutes. Then it suddenly dawned on her. "Richard Grayson you say? I know him."

     Bruce then blinked. "You do?" 

     "Of course. Whenever Mr. Morris can't babysit Zoe at times, I usually leave her with him at his apartment in Bludhaven where he lives. He is quite handsome but he is such a sweetheart especially when it comes onto children; he is such a natural towards them." 

     Bruce smiled remembering back to earlier this morning when he saw how he dealt with the little girl and just seeing so much love and care in his eyes really made his heart soar. Miranda smirked and soon chuckled which brought him back to reality.

     "You have that dreamy look in your eyes. Are you planning to ask him out?" Bruce shook his head out of his daydream rolling his eyes.

    "...Maybe... I just want to get to know him is all. No point in rushing things but just take them one little baby step at a time." He soon took a sip of his drink but Miranda had other things on her mind as well.

     "Oh I see. Well, I also heard that he is rather a beast in bed if you ever want to get freaky with him sometime." 

     At that moment, ice blue eyes widened thus spitting out his drink gaining stares from around the room as his face to the tip of his ears was hot red like a cherry as the female secretary laughed. Bruce growled lowly.

     "Where in the Hell did you hear that from? Like I said I just want to get better acquainted with him. Not bang him like some crazy sexaholic. Why does everything always have to be about sex with you all the time anyway?" He grinned embarrassingly as he wiped his mouth.

     "Oh come on Bruce, you know your role as a Playboy. That is your reputation and furthermore, I was only joking. You're such a tightass coming from someone who is willing to get a hot piece of ass."

     Bruce then pinched the bridge of his nose trying to be very cordial. He might have been sleeping around with woman due to his Rep, but he was more into men about 72% of the time. Back then, there were even rumors about him getting together with Clark due to him being taller and with a huge libido despite being only a couple years behind the Billionaire. But it turned out to be false thanks to the God damn media who just had to stick their noses into his business yet again.

     "Look Bruce, all I'm saying is that if you want to fully know him and want to become good friends with him, you should invite him out. It doesn't have to be some fancy restaurant, it can be over at your manor with a nice quiet dinner or maybe go see a movie or even better yet, go for a little walk in the park. Don't go too fast or else you might lose him. Take it slow."

     Bruce smiled as he pondered over her words. Nodding his head, he soon finished his lunch. "Thanks Miranda."

     "No problem. Always happy to help, that is my job anyway."


	5. Chapter 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 5 and Happy Father's day!!

 

      **Where: Wayne Enterprises.**

**Time: 6:35 P.M.**

_"Finally finished..."_ Setting down his pen, Bruce soon stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes as he was once again checking the time which read 6:35. Making sure to save the files on his computer, he soon shut the device off and sighed a faint quiet sigh staring out through the window watching the view of the city. Due to it being the Fall Season, the sun went down very early making the days shorter which had made Gotham so beautiful at night. The many twinkling lights from the tall skyscrapers were a wonder to behold that would captivate the citizens   wanting to be out on the streets even more to enjoy the beauty it had to offer.

     Touching the cool glass with his hand, the Wayne Male silently basked in the afterglow and smiled a small smile closing his eyes. He opened them suddenly picking up his briefcase to head out of the building as he made it to the parking lot to get his keys out. As he got into the vehicle, Bruce soon thought about Miranda had said and soon an idea popped into his head. Taking out his phone, he soon called Alfred to let him know that he would be arriving back home a little late thus letting Damian to eat dinner without him for he had a little errand to run. 

      **Where: The Java Lava Coffee Shop.**

**Time: 7:15 P.M.**

Dick hummed a gentle yet sweet tune as he was wiping down the last of the tables for his shift was now over leaving him to be heading home soon. He then took off his black apron and grabbed his backpack waving goodbye to Jason and Wally who told him that they would close up shop for him.

     Due to him not having a car, the young 24 year old man would either take the bus or call a taxi whenever he had enough for cab fare but since he had the right amount of change, he would have to be taking two instead just to get back to Bludhaven which was 45 minutes away which he didn't mind one bit. It gave him a chance to recollect his thoughts, or think of different flavors of coffee that he would love to try out. 

     As a child, Dick had always wanted to become independent. From the time he was 5 years old and living in the circus with his parents, he and his father John would always sit down and talk about what he would want to be when he would grow up which would leave him to want to have as many occupations as he possibly could leaving the elder acrobat to laugh plus to let him know that whatever he would do in life, then he could make the best of it as long as he wouldn't keep asking people for money and should never waste time in spending it for materialistic needs and selfish wants but to also remember where he came from and who he was would let people know how he would carry himself with deceny and respect. He then smiled going back to the times when he and his mother Mary would read stories, sing songs, and even play with the other individuals where they saw him as a nephew, son, and grandson that always made him tear up but he was happy and glad of where he is right now.

     Finally the second bus had made its final stop right in front of his apartment complex. Thanking the female driver, and getting off, he soon made it onto the sidewalk where it would lead him to his building as he gazed up at the long staircase and sighed. Why couldn't they put an elevator in this joint? He thought but rolled his eyes and sucked in a breath as he got to the right door and smiled tiredly. 

     The light was turned on the minute he walked through. He grinned brightly as he was now home in his safe haven. It may have been small, but it was just as big and cozy as any other apartment was. 

     Setting down his knapsack onto his bed, he soon then stripped his clothes as well as putting on his fluffy dark blue robe to get a nice hot bubble bath started. The lights were turned down low along with the many candles that illuminated the entire bathroom. The scent of roses and lilacs wafted the entire atmosphere. Dick sighed wholeheartedly as he exhaled slowly letting the foamy bubbles reach up to his neck as he sank lower and lower into the warm water. Just then, his cellphone began to ring. He groaned wanting to have no distractions in the moment and whoever it was, would leave a message; but it just kept ringing, growling lowly, he soon got out rinsing himself off in the process. Putting back on his robe, he soon went back into his room to retrieve the device.

     Seeing that it was Barbara, he then answered it hearing her sweet voice on the other end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending abruptly, but I have to finish my homework assignment about 20th century American Artists but don't worry, part 2 will be up by tonight. See you all then!


	6. Chapter 5. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting back like I said I would. But get ready for Part 2 ;)

 

      _"What!? You mean to tell me you actually met Bruce Wayne and you didn't even know it was him until Jay and Wally told you!? How in the hell could you have been so dense!?"_ Barbara yelled into the phone as Dick on the end sweat-dropped not knowing what to say; he may have been only 6 inches taller than the red head but deep down, he was kind of intimidated by her. She could be scary when it best suited her a trait that she had gotten from Jim.

     "Like I told them, I had no idea that it was him. I'm not going to be looking out for the most famous celebrities, heck they do dress like we normally wear every single day you know. And besides, he was on his way to work when he happened to stop by to get his coffee that's all. Geez..."

     "Dick, the guy knows my father who has known him since he was a kid right after his parents were murdered. He is literally like a god-son to dad that even when he is hosting his charity functions, he is usually the first person he invites."

     "Well he hasn't told me about him when he had taken me in and I became a part of your little family until I graduated and got my apartment. Had I known who I was going to be expecting, I would've dressed to impress a long time ago. Plus, it's not my fault that I'm oblivious half the time; I just have a lot on my mind is all."

     Dick could picture the young woman rolling her eyes as a sigh was then heard. She couldn't help it, despite only being 3 years older, Babs looked at Dick like he was her own little brother that she had always wanted. Back when he was living with her and the Commisioner, they got along very well with each-other as well as having the occasional bickering and arguing but shortly would make up after cooling down. They became so close, that people thought that they were dating at one point. When being asked that question, they would just laugh it off shaking their heads letting them know that their relationship was more sibling like than taking it to the next level.

     "I understand. For as long as I have known you, you were and still are a workaholic. How is the coffee business going?" She asked wanting to talk about something else for a change knowing that talking about that type of topic, would make the young Grayson grow estatic listening to how much he loved his new job and that he was thinking about making more recipes that would definitely attract more customers. 

     "I'm also thinking about trying out eclairs. Besides, expanding the different treats will absolutely even want more children to come knowing just how much their sweet tooths throb for extra sugar." He giggled hearing her giggle too. They talked for another 15 minutes until it was time to go for the pizza delivery guy came as he hung up and went back into the lavatory.

     Steam had quickly made its appearance as the entire bathroom was engulfed in a huge cloud of fog. Dick stood underneath the showerhead as he let out a puff of smoke pondering over what Barbara had said. His back soon came in contact with the porcelain white tiled wall.

      _"Maybe Babs is right. It has been awhile since I started dating even though Roy was understanding, I still couldn't get over his disappointed expression the minute I told him things were just not going well between the two of us. When will it be the right time for me to try again and this time make it real? Although I never really asked for anything, I would like nothing more than to have somebody love me for me and not just for my pretty looks but for someone to be totally honest with me."_

_"But how can I get back into the groove of the dating world, when I can't be taken seriously? Could the three of them be right? Am I scared to let myself open up? Will that someone want to take their time with me?"_

_"Is he gay? Straight? Bisexual even? Does he even like guys? Or girls? Is he accepting of gays? Will he... will he even accept me for who I am? Or just look down at me like I carry some disgusting virus?"_

The shower soon turned off as he dried himself putting on back his robe once again. In the Fall, Dick had never put on pajamas except for his boxers in which he had found a pair in his drawer slipping them on at the same time. Seeing that it was just about 9:00, he soon walked out going into the kitchen to get the Chinese Take-out menu to start ordering something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it may be boring, but it's almost 3 a.m. here. More will be up tomorrow! Have a good night!


	7. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 6!

 

     _The night was long and the air was cold. Despite the sky being pitch black, it was dusted with thousands of stars that resembled like diamonds that sparkled and twinkled with delight along with the full moon that glowed its bold and bright light that captivated the citizens in helping them to see in the dark with the much needed assistance of the street lights that lined each street._

_The Mercedes Benz stood quietly at lookout point as the occupants within the vehicle were taking in the view of the city that held in with the bustling of its usual nightly activities that its guests were occupying themselves at the moment taking advantage of the many clubs, restaurants, and shopping districts that it offered. The young man looked like a child in a Candy store as he was fully amazed of the magical moment which felt like a fairy tale that he didn't want to wake up from._

_The elder was more paying attention to him than what laid ahead of them. He would thank Miranda later for suggesting such a quiet yet romantic location where it was just the two of them and nobody else to ruin their wonderful moment. The passenger soon looked his way offering such a bright optimistic smile in return._

_"Thank you so much for this. It feels like a dream. I have never felt so happy before!"_

_Bruce soon released a small smile. "It's about to get even better." Dick grew confused wondering what he meant by the words but his face soon morphed into astonishment as the billionaire took out a little black box that once he opened it revealed to be a simple silver ring that was decorated in diamonds and sapphires around it making it sparkle. Blue eyes lit up in hope wondering if this was the time._

_"I have admired you from afar since the day I met you. You hold such a positive attitude and outlet on life that draws individuals to want to get to know you more than what the eyes can see. You hold both wisdom and knowledge than anyone known to man. So I am asking you Richard Grayson, will you do me the honor of being my soulmate?"_

_A quiet gasp escaped his lips as he covered his mouth with both his hands as he blushed softly in which Bruce found sweet and adorable. Tears clouded his vision as one drop escaped down his cheek. His face turned into a huge grin as he chuckled which grew into full fledge laughter._

_The next thing the businessman knew was that he had been pounced on and his face was being peppered in endless kisses which turned into a full make out session._

_"I do. I do, I do, I do...."_

The digital alarm clock rang throughout the entire apartment waking Dick out of his dream as he jumped up seeing that it was 5:30 which meant that it was now time to get up for he had to open the shop by 7:00. Luckily instead of taking the bus, he was going to get a ride from Barbara today for Fridays were the days that she would pick him up while she would be on her way over to the Library.

     The dream had felt so real as he busily got himself together. He could remember the passionate and the heated moment which brought heat to his face where it managed to even spread to his ears as he got himself a nice got shower and a fresh change of clothes this time sporting a jacket for it was going to be quite chilly than the norm.

     After thanking the red headed female and watching her drive away, he soon exhaled getting the keys out of his jacket pockets thus opening the door to get ready for the customers who were to show up anytime now as he set to work cleaning the glass cases and plugging in the coffee machine to get it started right away.

     At Wayne Manor, Bruce was humming a gentle tune while fixing up his neck tie as he looked at the vase full of flowers which consisted of roses holding many different shades of blue especially midnight blue to be precise as gave a smile but deep down, he hoped that it wasn't too extravagant for the young man. Which was why he was going to have Miranda deliver them to him for he didn't want to embarrass himself with customers who were going to witness at first hand which would send them the wrong message.

     He still couldn't get over the dream he had from late last night. Which had sent his brain into a very hormonal state causing him to ejaculate himself which was a MAJOR embarrassment. Luckily, Alfred did not come up to witness the many  _sexual_ noises that he made. He didn't want to explain to his butler slash surrogate grandfather figure that he was having the hots for a young man who was the manager that had taken over from the previous one. Even though the 73 year old Englishman knew of his young master's true orientation, he wanted for Bruce to discover more about it himself and that was coming from a guy who used to change his diapers and still had to take him clothes shopping to this day.

     Getting his cellphone, he soon dialed Miranda's personal number who then answered it after the first three rings.

     "Hello Miranda, Bruce Wayne here. Listen, I need for you to do me a little favor. Can you come over here please? I have a vase full of roses and I need for you to deliver them for me over at the Java Lava. Can you do that? Thank you. I'll see you at work. Bye."


	8. Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little absence. Just was thinking on how to do this chapter the right way. Anyway, Hope you all will like it!

 

      **Where: The Java Lava Coffee Shop.**

**Time: 10:54 A.M.**

"Here you go Sir, one decaf with extra cream and an apple fritter at the side. Enjoy." The middle-aged man smiled nodding his head at the Barista's gratitude as he soon paid for his treat and left leaving Dick to sigh in the process feeling thankful that the morning rush was now over for it soon became quiet at around 11:00.

     "What? You're done already and you didn't even serve us? So not cool dude." Dick rolled his eyes as he grinned seeing none other than Garfield and Victor coming in from their early morning classes wanting to have a little pick-me-up to help boost their energy. Knowing these two since his High School days, they were the two besides Jason and Wally who were more like his brothers always helping him out whenever he needed it the most. After all, it has been such a long time since he had last seen them; with Victor being in college as well as being apart of the Gotham Knights Football team, he rarely came here only to give a quick shout out or a little chat and he would be hitting the road once more. But that didn't stop him from coming to help Dick around the place whenever the workload would be too much on him.

     Garfield on the other hand was finishing up his Sophmore year of High School however, he did tended to skip classes once in awhile especially with classes that he had already knew before but just decided to take them just for the fun of them anyway. Now and again, he would often come to help in the stock rooms such as doing inventory, order the supplies, and clean up whenever Wally was too busy helping his Aunt Iris with his twin cousins, and Jason would be over at the Library to keep Babs company.

     "Don't even think about it D, just get him his usual mint chocolate chip cocoa and banana raisin muffin instead. He knows he's not even supposed to be drinking that stuff."

     "Hey! I'm capable it's not like I drink coffee all the time just on weekends and today is a weekend right? It's Friday. Besides, are you sure you don't want to give me one?" The green haired teen wagged his eyebrows as the attractive olive skinned male just chuckled.

    "Sorry Garfield, but you know the rules, it's not officially the weekend until the school buses come, and of course it is already 8:00 at night. After all, you know what coffee does to you, you know." 

     He soon made a pout but accepted his usual delicacy as the two found a table and sat down with Dick joining them seeing that there were no customers at the moment right now. The three friends soon got engaged in conversation talking about just miscellaneous crap in general; from books to the latest B-graded movies that were going to be in Theaters in the next two months.

     "So Dick, do you have any plans for tomorrow? Because I just got the new limited edition video game called Mega Monkies 6 which just came out in stores last week I heard on the commercials that it even has over 75 levels, new villians, and awesome brand spanking new powerups! It's more better than Mega Monkies 5! What do you say? Are you in?" Dick thought for a moment and shrugged.

     "I'll see. It's been awhile since I last did food shopping so I might get up early in the morning tomorrow and stock up. Besides, it's been 3 months now."

    "Awwwww... but Dick...can't you not do any type of errands for just one Saturday? After all, it and Sunday are the only off days you have yet you still always find something to do. Can't you just take a chill pill once in awhile?" Garfield groaned while the ebony young adult just rolled his eyes and sighed.

     "He's right man, hell, when's the last time you even went out? and when I say that I mean with someone? Like on a date? By the way, I heard from Wally that you have your eyes on a certain someone who is as a matter of fact a Billionaire, has his very own company plus is declared to be known as the Prince of Gotham. Tall, Tan, and Handsome." 

    Dick soon face palmed and groaned. "Not you guys too. Why is my personal life especially my relationship life so important to everyone? At least Jason is not here today."

     The two friends shared a look of confusion turning back to their companion. "What's wrong? I thought you had gotten back into the groove since you broke things off with Roy. I mean, don't you want to look for somebody who is willing to spend the rest of their life with you?" Garfield asked finishing up the last drop of his beverage.

     Dick sighed once more. "I don't know. It's just that..." Another sigh escaped his lips. "I'm just not ready right now for another one yet anyway. I thought me and Roy had something going on but we realized we were not on the same wavelength. I mean, who would want to be with an ordinary barista like myself who is barely making it, lives in an apartment on the other side of the city, still has to depend on the public transportation system? Nobody will ever see me but just the Barista who makes excellent coffee and pastries. Who would want to waste their time with me? Even if said Billionaire looks mighty fine, gorgeous, handsome, and... sooooo cute especially in that suit." Dick sighed dreamily.

     Soon afterwards, the glass door opened revealing to be Miranda coming in with a huge vase full of the roses. The three males sat wide eyed looking at the expensive bouquet that must have costs a fortune as well as wanting to know who it was for since it wasn't anyone's birthday or wedding anniversary, and it definitely wasn't Valentines Day either. 

     The red head grinned real wide as her eyes landed on Dick who's face soon turned into full deep crimson.

     "Don't act all flustered there Mr. Bachelor. If you must know, these are from the Bossman himself. Let's just say that he has been having a thing for you since yesterday as well as his way of expressing his gratitude too." Miranda winked.

     "Uh... thanks Miranda, but he didn't have to plus, it's not my birthday yet not for 4 months."

     "It doesn't matter at all Dick. This is just his way of wanting to get to know you. He really wants to become good friends with you. Give him a chance okay? I have to go now though those papers are not going to copy themselves you know."

     "Thanks Rand, and tell Zoe I said hi. I'll be coming over Sunday night. Here is his black coffee and of course his jelly filled donut they're back in today. I gave him two this time if he doesn't mind that is." 

     Female eyes sparkled and smiled warmly as she gave one final wave and she left leaving Victor and Garfield to stare at the flowers once more.

     "She did make a valuable point. He does have a thing for you." Garfield said as he sniffs them taking in their most heavenly scent as the Grayson individual's heart had beaten to the maximum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Victor Stone and Garfield Logan! I decided to give them both cameos since this will be the only time they will appear in here. The part with Gar talking about Mega Monkies 6 was actually in the Teen Titans cartoon that I had watched from back in 2003 when BB had mistaken Cyborg's system recharger for a video game lol! XD hope you likey!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might be doing schoolwork today but it's not stopping me from posting. Enjoy the last chapter while it lasts! Take care :)

 

     At the stroke of 8:00 later that evening, it was now time to close up shop. As the last 4 customers left, Dick breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his temples to help ease the slight headache. Once the tables and glass cases were wiped down, and his apron was off, it was time to head out. Knowing that the weekend was officially here and that the shop will remain closed until Monday Morning but he didn't want to think about it right now; he was just happy to be out!

     Rain was pouring down in endless buckets as the young Barista with his umbrella opened made his way down towards the bus stop hoping that he didn't miss it yet for it would be the last one for tonight and he didn't have enough for a cab. The pitter patter of the dozens of drops were heard everywhere making it sound like a calming melody in his ears. He could remember a time when he and his family would be on the road a lot his face would be fixated at the window watching the rain that would drizzle against their trailer home. He would trace his index finger for the drops to be racing each-other to see which one would get to the edge of the window the quickest as he giggled at the memory feeling like it was just yesterday.

     People from all over were seen walking with their own umbrellas in hand, or driving as well as using their wind shield wipers to help clear the mist that would continue to fog up. Dick sighed wishing that he had his own automobile for a change to help him get to his locations and destinations a lot faster without having to depend on the buses and taxis for assistance. 

     15 minutes passed and still no sign of the bus. Thinking that it would be best to start huffing it, a familiar S.U.V came into existence stopping the minute it landed on his figure. His eyes widened slightly and his heart was beating more rapidly as a certain driver revealed himself to be Bruce who waved.

     "Excuse me, I couldn't help but to see you standing at the bus stop like this especially on a rainy night like tonight. Would you like for me to give you a ride back home?" 

     Dick looked like he was in a self induced trance the minute the suit clothed male walked up towards him. He gently bit his bottom lip as heat pooled onto his cheeks while he delicately looked away. "Uh yeah... sure. Thanks." The inside smelt fresh of mixtures of lemon and orange along with the temperature that felt warm, soothing, and comforting as Dick slid into the passenger side once his umbrella was closed down and buckled in his seat belt. Soon, the Mercedes drove away making it towards Bludhaven.

     The car ride was silent, so silent like a large serrated knife could cut the quietness at any given moment. Every so often, Dick would steal glances over at the large and taller man next to him. His skin was slightly pale compare to the most males he has encountered and his jet black hair was slicked all the way back like all he had done to it was just to oil it with hair gel and run it through a comb. He felt warm making the businessman slightly concern asking him if he was okay only using the excuse that it was a little hot in here and not the real truth. He had made a mental note to thank Jason and Wally the next time he would see them-the guy was so hot, that he even made him feel more hotter than July.

     By the time the car had made it into Gotham's sister city and the apartment complex, Dick thanked him for the ride while Bruce on the other hand just nodded smiling the minute he gazed at the mid 20's man first hand. He was definitely a sight to behold. Despite the inside of the vehicle being in darkness, the shining of his captivating blue eyes gave him away while his ice crystal blue orbs twinkled in glee.

     They both looked away while blushing mildly as Bruce cleared his throat. "So, this is where you live?" 

     Dick nodded while fixing a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Yes. It's comfortable and the people around here are nice and friendly so I have no problems." He took another glance over towards him which felt like the hundredth time in just over 45 minutes. "Thanks for the roses. They were very lovely plus they even make beautiful centerpieces on the tables." 

     Bruce smiled. "It was no trouble at all. You are very welcome and of course you are very well at what you do especially when it comes onto children. You are a natural indeed."

     Dick felt like he was blushing over twenty shades of red as he twirled a lock of his hair around his finger. He only did that whenever he was either nervous, embarrassed, or bashful which was the third option of what he was feeling right now especially when being complimented.

     "Thanks. I'm not really, I love kids due to me being an only child all my life, I look at them like they are my little brothers and sisters especially Zoe, she's going to be turning 6 by next May and she acts like she's already a full grown adult. But anyway, I'm going to be heading up now and I do hope I get to see you more often there Mr. Wayne."

     "Please, call me Bruce. Mr. Wayne sounds too old for me, I'm only 35. I was wondering, do you have any plans for tomorrow sometime?" 

     Dick grew confused why did he want to know about what he had in store? "Well, I might have some grocery shopping to do which I usually do early in the morning once every three months why?"

     Bruce inhaled and exhaled now was the right time to say it. "I want to get to know you a lot more. I want to become good friends with you if you let me and of course if you want tomorrow afternoon, we can take a walk in the park and have a nice picnic lunch together. Plus, I can even take you out to dinner if you like."

     Dick stood there dumbfounded afraid to ask if he heard him right. Did he just ask him out on a... date? He had to control his breathing very slowly.

     "Uh yeah.... Um... what time would it be most suitable for you? If it's not too much asking."

     "Anytime. Here I'll give you my phone number." Taking out a piece of paper and pen he soon wrote it down giving it to the Grayson male who thanked him by nodding his head.

     "Well, see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

     "Have a good night as well." Letting out a wink, Dick waved until the Mercedes Benz was no longer visible and with a honk of the horn to let him know he was on the road again, he made it upstairs towards his home where he jumped up and down like a little school girl dancing in the process. He still couldn't take his eyes off of the neatly scribbled number.

     He had to admit,  this was better than a tip anyday ;)

 

                                                                     **** **The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of Better Than A Tip Anyday ;) hope you all had fun reading. Look out for BruDick AU's coming soon! Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all likey! Tell me what you think. Hope it's not boring but it will get better overtime ;)


End file.
